


The Adventures of Leslie Crusher: Questions and Answers

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: The Adventures of Leslie Crusher [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Wesley Crusher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: When Leslie is 16, she asks her mother and her uncle some uncomfortable questions about their relationship.





	The Adventures of Leslie Crusher: Questions and Answers

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, this takes place in Season 2. Beverly didn't leave the ship for a year.

Beverly was reviewing her subspace messages and paused when she saw ‘ _Urgent Action Needed_ ’ on one of the messages.  She read it, then sat back and covered her mouth.

“Sickbay to Captain Picard.”

_“Picard here.”_

“Captain, I need to see you urgently.”  Jean-Luc could hear the stress in her voice, and he panicked that something had happened to Leslie.  He exchanged a glance with Will Riker as he rose from his seat.  “I’m on my way.  Picard out.  Number One, you have the bridge.”

When Jean-Luc entered her office, he saw Beverly pacing behind her desk, wringing her hands . He immediately joined her and reached for her hand.  “Are you alright? Is Leslie?”

“She’s fine.  I’m fine. _You’re_ not.”

“Me?”  Beverly nodded and took a deep breath.  “I just received an urgent message that a fault has been detected in your type of artificial heart.  Failure to replace it immediately results in,”  she bit back her sob, “cardiac arrest and death.” 

“Alright, so fix me.”  Beverly shook her head and sadly smiled. “I can’t.  I didn’t expect your heart to malfunction, so I don’t have one on board and it can’t be replicated...but you can bet I’ll be getting one to hold in reserve now!”  Her voice became higher and shriller, and Jean-Luc could tell she was trying to keep herself from crying.  Jean-Luc glanced at the large plexiglas window looking out into Sickbay and decided he didn’t care who saw him and he pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair.  “Shh.  Tell me where to go, and I’ll get it done. I promise.  Can I get it done at Starbase one five two?  I’ll go with Leslie when she leaves tomorrow for her testing.”  Beverly gave him a wry smile.

“She’ll be disappointed.  She was looking forward to being trusted with a shuttle.”

“I’ll still let her fly.  But, can it be done there?”  Beverly nodded. “I can contact their sickbay and make the arrangements...I wish I had an excuse to come along, but that would _really_  make Leslie think we don’t trust her.” 

“Don’t tell her why I need to go with her.  We’ll tell her I have a meeting...she’ll only worry if she knows I’m having surgery.”

“Good thinking. One of us worrying is enough!”

“You’ll be able to get updates from the doctor there, right?” Beverly nodded. “And you _better_ call me the minute you wake up!”  Jean-Luc grinned.

“I promise.”  He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.  “Have dinner with me tonight in my quarters?”  Beverly nodded. “1900?” Another nod.  “And...will you stay the night?”

“I’ll be there.”

###

Beverly was putting an earring in when Leslie came into the room. “Wow, Mom.  You look hot.” 

“Just having dinner with Uncle Jean.”  Leslie smirked. 

“Will you be home tonight?” Beverly rolled her eyes. “Probably not, but I think I can trust you to get yourself to bed at a decent time. Breakfast in Uncle Jean’s quarters at 0700, missy.  And don’t forget he’s going with you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, he said he had a meeting.  Are you _sure_ it’s not to keep an eye on me?  I mean, I know what happened when you were sixteen, but I promise you Mom, I won’t run away.”  Beverly gently cupped her daughter’s cheek. “I know you won’t, sweetheart.  You grew up in a much better environment than me.” 

Leslie sat on her mother’s bed and crossed her legs. “Tell me about meeting Uncle Jean again?”  Beverly rolled her eye and glanced at the chronometer.

“Now?”

“Yeah, please?”  Beverly smiled and sat down on the bed next to her daughter. “Alright.  Well, you know I was sixteen and I was angry with Nana.  She didn’t understand why I wanted to leave Caldos,”  Leslie wrinkled her nose. She _hated_ visiting Caldos.  Beverly smiled before continuing. “I know.  So I saved up my money from looking after the neighbour’s kids and doing other odd jobs and got on a shuttle to Starbase fifty-eight.  I planned on getting a job on the base and working my way to Earth so I could apply to Starfleet Academy and become a doctor.

“Your Uncle Jean and Uncle Walker were stationed on the base and would come into the bar I was working at almost nightly. I was the youngest person working in the bar, and the closest to their age, so we became friends and spent a lot of time together when they were off duty and I didn’t have a shift. Jean-Luc and Walker helped me prepare for my entrance exams-“

“And you lost your virginity to Uncle Jean.”  Beverly rolled her eyes. She probably never should have told Leslie that Jean-Luc had been her first partner.  She gave her daughter what Leslie always called her ‘mom look’.

“Is that what you really wanted to talk about?”  Leslie shrugged.

“How come you married Dad and not Uncle Jean?” Beverly patted Leslie’s arm.

“We were best friends and we didn’t want to get involved at the time. By the time your Uncle Jean became a Captain and invited me to serve on his ship, it would have been against the rules for him to date a cadet if we had wanted to, and Walker introduced me to your father.  Now, what brought all this on?  Are you thinking about having sex?”  Leslie shrugged.

“I don’t know. Maybe.”  Beverly pursed her lips. She knew this day would come with her daughter eventually, and she vowed to be more understanding than her own grandmother had been.  She knew Leslie knew how to keep herself safe.  If she was honest, Leslie was probably smarter than she had been a her age.  When Beverly had asked Jean-Luc to sleep with her, she hadn’t been on any birth control, and she supposed she was incredibly lucky that she had ‘t become pregnant when she was sixteen. Then again, Leslie might have been Jean-Luc’s daughter in that case.  Well, no point dwelling on the might-have-beens.  She cleared her throat lightly and wrapped her arm around Leslie.

“When you get back from your exams, we’ll have you fitted for a birth control implant.  Then, if you _do_ decide, you’ll be safe.  But, sweetheart, don’t let anyone pressure you into it.  In fact, here’s something that will amuse you.  _I_ asked Jean-Luc to sleep with me.”

“No way!”

“I wanted to lose my virginity. I thought I needed to in order to be more grown up, so I just asked my best friend if he would sleep with me.” 

“And he did it?”

“He did, but it took a bit of convincing on my part.”  Leslie giggled. 

“That’s funny.”  Leslie hopped off the bed.  “Mom, you better go. You’re going to be late.” 

Beverly rose and kissed the top of Leslie’s head. “Be good.  I’ll see you in the morning.”

###

Leslie set the shuttle to autopilot and joined Jean-Luc in the rear, where he had replicated some sandwiches and a pot of tea for their Lunch.  Leslie was munching on her sandwich when she decided to ask her uncle a few questions.

“Uncle Jean, how come you never got married?”  Jean-Luc nearly choked on his tea.

“You mean, before I met your mother?”  Leslie nodded. “Didn’t you have a girlfriend or anything at the Academy?” 

“I dated a law student, but she and I broke it off when I had my experience assignment on the base I met your mother on.  After that...” Jean-Luc shrugged.

“You didn’t date anyone because you loved my mom?” 

“I  _did_ date someone else, briefly, around the time your parents were married.”  Leslie’s eyes went wide. She hadn’t known that about her uncle. 

“Why did you break up?”

“That’s hard to say. I suppose I just didn’t have time for a relationship. She was French and lived in the small village my parents did and I felt that I didn’t want any ties to home.  She was unwilling to join me on my ship, so I felt the relationship wasn’t going to work out. And-” 

“And you loved Mom.”  Jean-Luc smiled and reached over and patted her arm. “Yes, and I loved your mother.” 

“So why didn’t you marry Mom after Dad died?”  Jean-Luc took a deep breath. “Heavy questions you’re asking today. What’s on your mind?”  Leslie shrugged.

“I guess...I mean, you would have made a really good dad, you know?”  He smiled.

“I like to think I was a pretty good influence on you.”  He reached over and tugged on one of her thick braids lightly and she grinned back. 

“Yeah, you were. But didn’t you want children of your own? Someone to call you Dad?”

“I have you, Lee Lee. You’re all I need.”   Leslie didn’t even cry outrage at him using her childhood nickname and fell into silence while she finished her sandwich.  Jean-Luc contemplated the young woman before him and what she had said.  If he was being honest with himself, he didn’t really know _why_ he had never asked Beverly to marry him.  The only reason he could think of was not wanting to disrespect Jack’s memory, but Jack had passed away nearly ten years prior.  Beverly had never pressed him for any further commitment, so he just assumed she was happy with the way things were, but she had mentioned recently she didn’t like having to sneak around between their quarters.   Jean-Luc had already debated about asking her and Leslie to move into his quarters once he got back from the base, but maybe he should take it one step further and ask Beverly to marry him. And who knows? Maybe they weren’t too old to have a baby and give Leslie a sibling.  If he was honest with himself, he had wished for Leslie to be his daughter for a long time. 

###

Jean-Luc and Leslie debarked the shuttle and he turned towards his niece.  “This is where we part ways.  Do you know where to go?”  Leslie nodded.

“Yeah, and they have quarters for me for tonight, so I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“I’ll see you back at the shuttle tomorrow evening. Good luck, Leslie.  You’ll be fine.”  Leslie surprised Jean-Luc by throwing her arms around him and hugging him close. “Daddy, I love you.” 

Jean-Luc stood still for a moment, then smiled.  _Did she just call me ‘daddy’?_ He dropped a kiss onto the top of her head. “I love you too, Lee Lee.” 

###

When Jean-Luc woke up, Beverly was standing over him with concern on her face. “Hi there.”

“H...hi,” Jean-Luc rasped out. Beverly held a glass of water to his lips for him to sip.  “What are you doing here?”  Beverly smirked. 

“Well, it seems as though someone insisted on me being the one to perform his surgery.”  Jean-Luc looked at her bewildered. “I don’t...I don’t remember that?”  She shook her head

“You wouldn’t, but you had a small problem and they had to have me rush here as I was one of the few people who knew how to do the procedure.” 

“So then, the _Enterprise_ is here? Everyone knows?” 

“No.  I only told Will there was a medical emergency my expertise was needed for, and I fibbed a bit and told him both you and Leslie were fine.  I had him drop me off and leave.  Told him I’d take the shuttle back with you and Leslie.” 

“Thank you.”  Beverly leaned down and kissed his lips gently. “Now then, you need to stay immobile for a few more hours and then we’ll try to get you to move a bit.”

“Beverly?”

“Yes?”

“Marry me?”  Beverly stared back.  “I....are you serious?” 

“Yes.  I was thinking about it...and we’ve been together for so long I’ve forgotten the reason we _didn’t_ get married.” 

“I could remind you,”  Beverly said with a smirk.  Jean-Luc smiled back and Beverly reached for his hand and squeezed it. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, let’s get married.”  He grinned.  “Tonight?”

“I suppose we could.  We could surprise Leslie...if she’s not present, she’d be pretty upset with us.” 

“How much longer do I have to lay here?” 

“Just a few hours.”  He nodded. 

“Can I have a comms unit?”  Beverly smirked. “How are you going to operate it?”  He grinned back.

“I thought my fiancée could operate it for me.”  Beverly got a little thrill over being his fiancée and then pretended to sigh dramatically.  “Ah, the things I do for love.”

###

Leslie was ecstatic when she saw her mother and uncle after testing was done for the day and they told her they were getting married that evening, but she was a little disappointed to learn her mother was only going to wear a dress uniform and not a wedding dress.

“Sweetheart, I wore a wedding dress when I married your father, and Jean-Luc and I just want to be married without any fanfare.” 

“I know, but Mom...you need a dress!”  Beverly shook her head at her daughter. “If we decide to hold a reception at a later time, I’ll wear a dress then, alright?”

“Maybe Aunt Marie and I can throw you a party?” Beverly grinned.   

“If it’s alright with Robert.”  Leslie threw her arms around Jean-Luc. “I’m so glad you’re going to marry Mom.”  He grinned and hugged her back.  “I am too.  Will you accept me as your step-father?”  Leslie nodded.

“I’ve been wanting to call you Dad for years.”

**Author's Note:**

> These will be placed in chronological order as they are written.


End file.
